city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionics
This is the power of the mind. There are a number of different Psionic skills which are listed below. Telepathy (W) The power to read blank and attack other's minds. You are not like the Psychics of Science Fiction, reading peoples minds by accident. No. Telepathy takes a lot of effort and a (Card Draw) unless let in. Also you can not use telepathy on someone with out them knowing. It is a somewhat unpleasant feeling. To do a telepathic link you must make a draw minus the number of people in the link. This is only if let in. A multi link is impossible if one person in the link resists. Telepathy can also be used to rip thoughts from peoples heads and leave holes in peoples memory, but this is a very dangerous and painful process . Telepathy can also be used to do a mental Assault with stuns a person and can have lasting Neurological effects. A telepathic attack is done by Drawing on your Telepathy (W) Skill, and is opposed by a battle of Minds (Telepathy) or the person putting up Mental Blocks (Mental Defence) Telekinetics (W) This is the power to move objects with your mind. This can be fine control up to 0.25kg per skill point, or hard push of 100kg per skill point. You can also use it as a physical attack doing damage equal to your the amount you drew under with you card pull the same with Firearms and CQC, this can be opposed with Athletics and CQC in the same way. Any successful attack with Telekinetics will knock the opponent down and send them sprawling. Pyrokinesis (W) This Skill allows you to Set stuff on fire... WITH YOUR MIND! You can raise the overall temperature of a room by 1 degree per skill level or use a point heat attack and combust skin or a combustible object. You can also use it as a physical attack doing damage equal to your the amount you drew under with you card pull the same with Firearms and CQC, this can be opposed with Athletics and CQC in the same way. Any successful attack with Pyrokinesiswill ignite any combustible material under the attack Electrokinetics (W) This skill allows you to do the whole Emperor's Lightning thing from that old 2D Star Wars, It can also overload tech and stun people. You can also attack technology with your attack having the GLITCH characteristic knocking it out. You can also use it as a physical attack doing damage equal to your the amount you drew under with you card pull the same with Firearms and CQC, this can be opposed with Athletics and CQC in the same way. Teleportation (W) The Use of the superconnectivity the universe to move without moving. A Teleporter can move his Skill Lvl in kilometres as long as has line of sight or has Farsighted the area first. A Teleporter can not jump through shields or teleport someone into into something, but they can teleport people way and the effects of where they teleport them into might be bad. To teleport someone or some thing, the Teleporter must be touching it. Prescience Farsight (W) The skill of casting your mind into the distance as an almost astral form. For each point of the Faresight skill the Psycker hand project his 6th sense 1 AU from his location. Like all Psyonics his powers are stopped by the plasma field of ship's shields and can get very inaccurate close to shields.